Bowling alley equipment includes a shaker board upon which the bowling pins sit. When the balls and pins fall on this shaker board, they are reprocessed back up into the pin setter equipment for setting the pins for a new bowler. The shaker board is covered with a pit carpet or rug which in turn is often covered with a carpet cover for cleaning lane oil and dirt off the balls and pins. This carpet cover is often laundered weekly. With the advent of reactive resin bowling balls and a heavier use of lane oil to increase scoring, a problem has evolved because the pit carpets are now wearing out much faster. Today, many mechanics in bowling centers are starting to cover their pit carpets with thick sheets of synthetic materials to protect them. The problem with this is that they can no longer use carpet covers because the conventional carpet covers have Velcro for attaching to the pit carpet, and with the synthetic sheet, there is nothing the Velcro can cling to.
The present invention solves this problem by providing apparatus for connecting a conventional carpet cover to the synthetic sheets covering the pit carpet.